Coffee Wrappers
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Police and Law Agency named Fairy Tail and a report that was due six months ago. Lucy finds that in the little things in life, there are bound to miracles that bring joy. Except... she wasn't expecting notes to be found in the coffee wrappers just before she was going to take out the trash. Modern AU Police Force NALU One shot


**Hi guys. I'm planning to release all my oneshots this week that has been pilling up in my storage, so don't mind me with these one shots. Its like good by the way next to my pen-name. Like B7K (1275618746193469136041570347190895374013) hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail**

**Thank youuuuu!**

* * *

It was another fine morning in Fairy Tail, a policing and law-abiding (apparently) agency. As per each morning, there was a routine that was followed. Coffee. Candy. Work.

Day by day, as each year rolled away and sitting in another year, Lucy slumped her bag against the wall and gracefully, sat on her office chair. Coffee in one hand and her folders bunched at the crook of her arm. Reaching across to place her hot beverage on the table and spreading her documents on the table. The blonde then proceeded to turn her computer on with a flick of the switch and taking a sip out of the hot beverage.

"Luce - Erza said to prep for a meeting in ten minutes." A swing of the chair beside hers revealed her partner in crime. Natsu Dragneel in all his cunning glory. Both he and Lucy had met in Hargeon. Lucy looking for a new start on life whilst Natsu tracking down a wanted drug criminal. All in all, they had become much closer in and out of the agency.

"God - you scared the hell out of me." The blonde wheezed, clutching her chest. The pinkette laughed at her antics before re-adjusting his scarf.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings. Might never know what would happen." He said with a bright smile. Lucy frowned. He was always saying something weird like that. It was always like that.

"You should be more alert of things around you."

"Maybe if you looked more properly, you'll see it."

"Keep an eye out."

Just what was he trying to pull here? Her hands reached out for the bowl of candy that sat on her desk, unwrapping the packaging and popping one in her mouth - slowly savoring the _sweet_ taste of coffee. This was the candy that she craved on a daily basis after getting to work ridiculously early and with an annoying neighbor to boot.

"I don't even understand why you like those..." A mutter came from Natsu and she shot him a pointed look.

"I don't understand why you're still talking to me. For all I know, Erza wanted those reports from six months ago and she's still waiting." Lucy hissed, remembering how Natsu had dragged her along to a mission without consulting _anyone _of what they were doing. Thankfully, Lucy was deemed the honest one and Erza had demanded a report of what they did with the Galuna mission despite assisting them. A report that is to be filled by the one and only, Natsu himself.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it." Lucy watched as although Natsu was waving his hand, she could identify a nervous sweat emitting from his temple.

"Idiot..." The blonde muttered under her breath.

"Me? An idiot?"

"Noooo of course not."

"Oh."

Yup. Her and Natsu were so damn close, it was suffocating already as partners in the police force. Of course, she had developed a stupid crush on the pinkette. Now, every time he would lean over to her, perhaps brush his skin with hers or just linger in her bed after sneaking in, she just couldn't take it anymore. Her maiden heart just couldn't take the love spell. She didn't even know if he felt the same way. She was supposed to be cool and collected Lucy.

And yet here she was, being so _responsive_ to every, little damn thing he did around her. Because of that, she promised to never reveal this secret office romance to anyone, including her other female colleagues.

She even promised herself to take this forbidden crush to the grave.

Oh how the might had fallen.

* * *

"Thank you for that Lucy, can you just remind Natsu about the report? I'm still waiting."

"Of course, Erza. Leave that to me."

That's what she said two hours ago, but right now, her and Natsu were dogging away with the candy that was on her table. A thought suddenly slipped in her mind. Since when did she ever bought them? All she could recall from her pathetic memory, was coming to work and seeing them in a bowl, prettily decorating her desk. Ever since then, Lucy can guarantee that there was no going back. Especially that every time the bowl was about to be completely finish, she would come around the next hour or so and see it completely restocked.

Not that she was complaining though.

A phone notification sounded from Natsu's breast pocket.

"Dammit - Popsicle wants to borrow my truck. Emergency." The pinkette cursed, standing abruptly and shoving his phone into his pocket before picking up the keys for his vehicle. "I'll be back." Without missing a beat, the blonde watched her best friend jog down the corridor before disappearing. Her eyes shifted back to her desk.

"Dang it... my trash can is full." The girl muttered, pushing her chair and leaning forward to grasp the iron bucket. Until it caught her eye.

Notes?

In the wrapper?

No _freaking _way.

Pushing all moments of emptying her trash away, the blonde sifted through each wrapper that she had thrown until spreading them evenly across her desk. Words. Many words were laid like an empty love confession. Her eyebrows raised. On each wrapper, there was always a small message. Never cliche but just enough to make her heart skip a couple of beats.

_A candy a day keeps the bastards away _-

** what the heck was this?!**

_Coffee is addictive because of your coffee-colored eyes_

_Just like this wrapper, I'm wrapped around your finger_

Was it never ending? Her face began to heat up as she realized that with each passing message. There was a nervous feeling that began to emit from her stomach. It was suddenly hard to breath because one of the wrappers had mentioned her name. Giving her more than enough evidence on the criminal that created this forbidden act of confession. Twenty first century be damned.

Oh yes.

She knew that chicken scratch _anywhere_.

That was - until her hand came across a very specific wrapper that had her name and after bringing it up to her scrutinizing eyes, it was just as exactly as she thought. Of course. Who else would say such stupid things? Calling her different names on certain wrappers but never the right one? Who else would refill the candy bowl yet complains about it every given time? Who? Oh she knew who.

"About time." A voice came from the back of her, sending the blonde squealing like a scared pig. The noise that she made had caused the male to laugh hardheartedly. Earning a few disapproving looks from their colleagues. After a few moments, the teen calmed down before making his way to his own desk.

"Natsu - Mavis, you scared me." The blonde said with a puff and pout. He just simply smiled and leaned back his chair, kicking a foot on his table and swung his chair around to face her.

"You should be more alert of your surroundings," He said in a mocking tone, "Even of the little things." In which his eyes narrowed playfully at the wrappers on her desk.

"Candy wrappers? Seriously? I thought you were better than that." The male seemed to be offended. Straightening up his posture, he leaned forward and gave her the most sincere look.

"What - did you want want me to dig up a whole tree instead and float it down your bedroom window?"

"Maybe."

Twenty first century be damned.

* * *

**Wow. Two one-shots in a day? What's going on?**

**Hahahaha**

**Lots of love**

**B7K**


End file.
